The Day After
by Darkness Shade
Summary: After the defeat of Chaos, Eggman plans revenge on Ryan and co. with the help of two mechas we all know.


The Day After  
By  
Sega1cool  
  
Sonic and all other charecters are properties of their respective companies, so don't sue me, b/c  
it is all for fun.  
  
  
------------------------  
Station Square   
City Hall   
  
Peace has been restored and our heroes are being honored at City Hall.  
"On behalf of all the citizens of Station Square, we thank all of you for all you have done."  
said Mayor Bullyany.  
"Your welcome and we're just glad we could help." Sally replied.  
After the celebration, plans to return home were being made.  
"Big, would you like to join us? You could be a help to us." Sally asked.  
"Thanks, Princess, but me and Froggy are happy where we are." Big replied.  
"What about you Ryan?"  
"What about me, Sally?"  
"You could stay here with your own kind, ya know."  
"Well, it does sound good, but to be honest I feel more at home with you guys than I would here."  
------------------------  
Station Square  
Central Station Plaza  
  
"I can't beleive he ruined my plans again." ranted the angry Eggman, "I will get my revenge. They  
have no idea what they are up against."  
As the scene cuts away, Robotnik seems to be issuing commands to two dark figures with red, glowing  
eyes.  
Suddenly the figures jet away from Robotnik, towards our unknowing heroes.  
  
------------------------  
Station Square  
Outside Hotel  
  
"Hey, Sonic what's that coming towards us?" Ryan asked.  
"I don't know but we're about to find out."  
Suddenly, they were faced with the form of Silver Sonic III.  
"Surrender now, organics, or face anhilation." it said in an evil synsythised tone.  
"No Way!" shouted Sonic, "Your the one who's going down."  
As the scene continues, all that can be seen is a blue blur chasing a metallic blur.  
"Take this!" Sonic said as he gave it a Sonic spin.  
Unfortunately, Sonic missed and was right in Silver Sonic's laser sights.  
As soon as Sonic noticed, it was too late. Silver fired.  
"I don't think so, Silver!" exclaimed Ryan as he blocked Silver's laser blast with his light sword.  
"Do not interfere human!" shouted Silver Sonic.  
"I'll interfere if I damn well want, you mechanized piece of crap!"  
Ryan then lunged at Silver full force, but then another figure came out of nowhere, knocking Ryan  
back hard.  
"HA!HA!HA! You stupid human!" shouted an all too familiar voice.  
"I'd know that voice anywhere." Ryan exclaimed, "It's you, METAL SONIC!"  
"Correct, human." Metal said in his evil voice, "I'm suprised that you knew that."  
"But how?, Weren't you destroyed on Angel Island?" Sonic asked.  
"Correct. However, that was a different version than me.  
I was rebulit specifically to take you guys out." Metal repied.  
"Yeah, right. If anyones going down, its you Metal." Sonic said.  
"We shall see hedgehog."  
  
-------------------------  
Roof tops of Station Square  
  
"Sonic, Look Out!" Ryan shouted as fast as he could.  
"Whoa!" Sonic screamed after nearly being hit by Metal in Sonic spin mode.  
"Any ideas as to how we can stop these guys, Sonic?"  
"I'll think of something Ryan."  
"Resistance is futile, organics. You will die." the Metallic Duo decreed.  
"Ryan," Sonic whispered, "let's split up and confuse them. If we seperate them we can expoit there  
weaknesses."  
"Gotcha, the old Divide and Conquer trick. Let's do it!"  
Suddenly, two blurs break apart, one that of Sonic and the other that of Ryan.  
"What? I'll take Sonic, you get the human." Metal decreed.  
Thus, the chase began.  
  
--------------------------  
Station Square  
Apartment Complex  
  
"Pardon me! Look Out! Coming through!" Ryan shouted as he weaved through the people trying to get  
out of the way.  
"This is harder than I thought. It didn't occur to me that Eggman would rebuild Silver Sonic with  
a faster ability of speed. His last version was terribly slow."  
"Stop, human. Surrender or be destroyed!" Silver said in his evil synthetic voice.  
"Think Ryan, how can you beat him. I've got it." Ryan thought to himself, "But I only have one shot  
at it."  
Soon the moment was right and Ryan stopped in his tracks, sending Silver running past him.  
"Now!" Ryan screamed lunging at Silver full force.  
"What? Oh Shi....." was all Silver could get out before Ryan sliced his metallic head off with his  
lightsword.  
"That takes care of that. I'll drop this with the others and then meet up with Sonic."  
Ryan picked up the now unfunctioning body and head of Silver Sonic III and headed back to the others.  
"Maybe Tails or Nate can do something with this."  
  
--------------------------  
Station Square  
Junkyard  
  
"Damn," Sonic screamed, "how did he get so quick?"  
"Give up, hedgehog and prepare for roboticization." Metal demanded.  
"Yeah, right. You'll have to catch me first, Metal head."  
Sonic suddenly tore up the ground, weaving between piles of broken down cars and towers of twisted  
scrap metal.  
"I have to make use of my tighter turning radius." Sonic thought to himself, "I do need something  
to use that though." Suddenly, Sonic saw the compactor.  
"Perfect! If I can lure him near it, I may be able to knock him in."  
Sonic takes of at full blast towards the compactor, with Metal practically matching him.  
"Good, now to time it just right."  
Sonic came closer and closer to the entrance; finally at the last moment he turned sharply.  
Unfortunately for Metal, he did not turn in time and slammed into the compactor.  
"So long, Metal!" Sonic said as he switched on the compactor.  
"Nooooo! Damn you hedgehog! I will get..my..revenge...." Metal uttered just before he was crushed  
into the size of a cube.  
"Too bad! But you're better off that way." Sonic said as he rushed back to the others.  
  
----------------------------  
Station Square  
City Hall  
  
"Well, that's that, guys." Sonic said, "No need to worry about the metal dudes anymore, me and Ryan  
trashed 'em good."  
"Yeah, Sonic!" Ryan exclaimed as they high-fived each other.  
"Well we can't think you enough for all you've done." Mayor Bullyany said, "But what is to keep  
Robotnik from attacking when you leave?"  
"Don't worry about that." Nate said, "Thanks to Ryan, I've supplied the city with a defense."  
"Good-Bye and Good-Luck!" Mayor Bullyany said as the Freedom Fighters prepared to take off, "And   
don't forget you are always welcome here!"  
Then they take off on the trip back to Knothole.  
But a mysterious figure is lurking in the background watching and waiting for something.  
  
-----------------------------  
Station Square  
Central Station Plaza  
  
"So what if they beat me, I will take over the city." Robotnik said, obviously pissed that he lost  
again.  
"Silver? What are you doing here?" Robotnik asked, more than a little suprised.  
"Halt intruder, leave now or face the consequences." Silver said.  
"What? How dare you, you mechanized piece of junk!" Robotnik yelled back.  
"Prepare to face the consequences, intruder." Silver declared.  
Silver draws his weapon on Robotnik, fires a warning shot, and can be seen chasing Robotnik out  
of the city.  
"Those Freedom Fighters will pay for this, I swear it!" Robotnik shouts as he jumps in his Eggcraft  
and flies off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^THE END^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Previous Works:  
Chaotic Destinies  
  
Works to come:  
The Return 


End file.
